Question: $\log_{8}64 = {?}$
Solution: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $64$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $8$ , the base of the logarithm. $64$ can be expressed as $8\times8$ $64$ can be expressed as $8^2$ $8^2=64$, so $\log_{8}64=2$.